


Hey Sansa

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight





	Hey Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



Sandor looked carefully at the box in front of him. ALL YOUR HOME NEEDS IN ONE SYSTEM, it said, printed on the top in nice bold letters. He opened the box and pulled out the device inside. "I seriously don't remember ordering this fucking thing…" he muttered. It was state of the art technology for the home, the Beko device from online superstore, Rainforest, with the built in A.I. system, A.L.Y.S.

A note was stuck to the side of the box. _Hey bro. Got this for you. Happy birthday or whatever holiday is closest. XOXO Alayna_

Sandor shook his head. "Whatever… can't even remember my birthday is in November…" At least his sister had gotten him something he actually wanted. Last year, she had bought him perfume that she had secretly been wanting. When he turned down the gift, she had _graciously_ taken it off his hands. "Ok, guess I'll set it up."

It took him half an hour to get the system ready. Most of that time was used to try and remember his Rainforest account information so he could connect it to the device. "Ok, should be good to go…" He took a deep breath, secretly thrilled by the fact that he could finally say, "Hey, Alys."

Nothing. He looked at the instruction manual. He had done everything right, as far as he could tell.

"Strange…"

He flipped through the pages again, and on the last one, he noticed a handwritten note.

 _Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of changing some of the commands._ There was a huge smiley face next to that part. _Hopefully this will help you man up and ask HER out. GOOD LUCK!!_

"That little…" Sandor took a deep breath and then another one. And another one. His sister always knew how to push his buttons. If he knew her, and he was certain he did, then he knew what _commands_ she had changed. He groaned. "Hey… Sansa…"

_"Yes, Sandor, light of my life, protector of the innocent, endowed with the greatest of co--"_

"I'm going to kill Alayna…"

_"--and such an all around swell guy. How may I service you?"_

"Fuck… don't… I mean... Hey, Sansa, don't say it like that… you even sound like her…" Lewd images had started filling his mind.

_"Sound like who, my love?"_

Sandor stared at the small, black electronic device. "Can you stop calling me that?" Nothing. Right. "Hey, Sansa, stop calling me 'my love'."

_"Do I displease you, light of my--"_

"Hey, Sansa. That one, too." He sighed. "Just call me Sandor… and just use regular speech, nothing fancy."

He heard a whirring sound from the machine. _"Acknowledged. Sandor. How may I help you?"_

**********

"Hey, big dog, how's it going? Heard you got some fancy new tech." The small woman slid into the booth he was sitting at, grinning madly at him. "Heard it's been… _customized."_

Sandor grimaced. "Should have fucking known you had something to do with it," he growled at his lab partner. Arya Stark had been a thorn in his side since they had been paired together for their biology class. He was one of the older students, returning to school after serving time in the military, while she was a dual-enrollment from the early college high school that shared a campus with the college. He had known her before that however, since he had been in love with Arya's sister, Sansa, for nearly the entire time he had known her.

Sandor glanced up at the redheaded Stark, who was currently bringing them menus and a drink. "Arya, don't put your feet on the table. Sandor, your usual lemon-lime soda pop, with added cherry flavor." Sansa gave him a brilliant smile. "Do you need more time or do you know what you want?"

"Oh, he _knows_ what he wants," Arya cackled. Sandor shot her a look that had sent men running home to their mothers, but the younger Stark sister was unfazed. "He wants some of your cherry pie, extra cream."

Sansa gave her sister a confused look while Sandor just wished the earth would open up and swallow him. "Um… ok, the pies aren't quite done cooling down, but--"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," he said, and handed the menu back without looking at it. "Usual double cheeseburger, with extra fries, and a strawberry shake for after. Wolf bitch, I'm not paying for your meal today."

"What?! Why not?!" She had the nerve to look offended.

"You. Know. WHY."

Arya pouted. Sansa looked more confused, but took Arya's order on a separate ticket.

**********

"Come on! It was just a prank. And you got the commands all sorted out. Personally, if someone gave me a Beko with the voice of _my_ crush, I would keep it as is."

Sandor sighed, and reminded himself that having Arya Stark as his partner was a good thing, because she was insanely smart and would help pull his grade up to at least a solid B. "Wolf bitch, I would really rather not discuss this. We have a paper to write. Mitosis, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, but can you really blame us?" she asked, completely ignoring her open book. "You have been mooning over Sansa since high school, and now she's free, available to date you, and you're just over there, jacking off into a sock while thinking about her."

He hated that she was right. "She wouldn't say yes to a date."

"You don't know that!"

"I do, actually. Only women interested in me are either blind or too horny to care what my face looks like." He looked across the 50's style diner at Sansa, who was ringing up a customer.

"Or… and hear me out… someone who has known you for a while, knows you're a good guy, and maybe… _just maybe…_ actually likes you for you. I mean, I think you're a total asshole, but Sansa always says nice stuff about you."

"I am _not_ nice. Or good."

Arya snorted. "I agree. You're an asshole. Except when it comes to Sansa. You're a fucking prince on a white stallion when it comes to anything she needs. And especially compared to some of those other guys she's dated. You know exactly who I mean."

He did know. Had worked for the family of one of them, in fact, and had been the reason he had met the Starks in the first place. In response to Sandor saving Sansa from a bad situation, her father had helped Sandor escape the hold the Baratheon/Lannister clan had on him, and had helped him enlist in the marines.

"So? Still doesn't mean--"

"Just try it. If it doesn't work, then act like I dared you to do it. Come on. There's a reason Alayna and I changed the command to 'Hey Sansa', and not just to mess with you. I mean, obviously, that was A reason, but not the main one."

"I don't understand..."

Arya rolled her eyes. "To give you practice, dummy! Tell me it's not easier to say it now." He couldn't. He hated that she was right, it made it a lot easier to call out to Sansa, something he had always been nervous to do. She had been the one to approach him, and while he never turned her away, he had a hard time starting the conversations. "Now come on. Say it. _Say it or I'll tell Sansa everything."_ Arya's eyes glowed a bright silver that made a shiver run down Sandor's spine.

"Fine... whatever..." They were the only customers in the entire diner at the moment. Arya grinned and left the table. He took a deep breath, "Hey, Sansa!"


End file.
